Dark Love
by rupita.basuku
Summary: He was donned the name of the darkest wizard to live. Despite all his cruel actions, he saved her. He falls for her, but can't bring himself to show it in fear of hurting her. Desperate, he disappears, leaving the only person that loved him alone.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Invasion

Lucy woke up on the ground of the forest of Tenrou Island. Her back ached from the roughness of the forest floor that was decorated with the occasional leaves and twigs. Her clothes were also a bit stained by light smudges of dirt here and there.

She sat up, and rubbed both her back and head a little and got off the harsh ground. She stumbled a little, and held onto the trunk of a nearby tree for support. She felt a bit dizzy if she were honest, and she felt like she had been sleeping for ages.

The blonde looked around, expecting her alcoholic friend, Cana Alberona, to be there with her. But she wasn't. Now that she looked at her surroundings, the alcoholic mage wasn't anywhere near her. She couldn't see her, hear her, or even smell her. Cana's alcohol tended to leave quite a strong smell on her, and it was strange not to smell it lingering in the air. There was no sign that she was even there at all.

"Cana?" asked the blonde mage as she continued to scan around. "Cana, where are you?" she yelled to the depths of the forest. There was no response, which she somewhat expected.

'Did she leave me to go get some more alcohol refills from Mira again?' She considerably thought.

She agreed with the thought, so she sat back down and proceeded to wait for her return.

She wasted her time fiddling with pieces of grass or recalling the last issue she read of Sorceress Weekly. She remembered that she modeled two full sized pages for them, one in casual clothing and the other in a blue bikini with a blue transparent fabric wrapped around her waist, and other accessories. She also recalled being ranked third on the 'Hottest Mages I Wish Were My Girlfriend' list. Jenny Realight had beaten her to first, and Mirajane to second. But she didn't mind. She was also ranked first in the 'Mages That Are Quickly Developing' list. It was true, she has learned and improved much over the past few months. She was an overall A Class mage, a rank lower than S Class. She was eviler on ranked an D Class Celestial mage, which was considered average. She was glad that she improved, and that it was recognized. She didn't like the thought of being lost in a sea of utter averageness despite all her efforts. She was always working to improve her skills; usually she would go to the forest twice every week. She still wasn't strong be S Class, but Cana was nice enough to choose the celestial blonde as her partner for the trial, which brought her to her current situation.

The Celestial Wizard realized that the brunette card mage wasn't back yet. "It usually doesn't take this long. I should find her, or anyone else in that matter." Lucy said to herself in a confused manner, and walked through the thick woods of the island.

She was confused because she knew how long it took for Cana to go get alcohol and back because she had ditched the blonde three times before now. Sigh.

She looked around for anything that could point to any of her guild mates, and kept her guard up. She didn't want any opposite teams ambushing her while she was trying to look for Cana; through it would lead her to them, but she didn't want them to meet that way.

As she continued to walk she got worried, as she heard nothing from the forest other than the chirp of the birds, the whistle of the wind, or the sound the ocean nearby. She would occasionally hear the snap of a twig, the rustle of a bush, and sometimes even low voices. She passed it on as an animal or her imagination, through, but she know that she was only saying that for her own reassurance.

"Am I really that lost?" she asked herself in worry. She wouldn't expect to be that lost considering that her friends would be nearby, and she clearly remembered stumbling paths once or twice. But the size of the island and the competition was also something to consider.

She tried to ignore it, but as she continued to walk around she felt the presence of someone else; perhaps watching her helplessly look for her friends and the brunette alcoholic mage.

The feeling became stronger as time passed, and she felt scared, intimidated by what she could not both understand or know. Maybe she was being stalked. Her paranoia agreed completely, no doubt at all with the increasing thought. She dismissed the idea by shaking her head a bit. She can't go insane this quick! She must stop this.

'Someone can't be watching me. How would someone in the guild do that? For hints, or the location of Mavis' grave maybe...but no! No one in the guild is that much of cheaters! Wait...no one in the guild?' She thought to herself.

 **(A/N: Let's just pretend that Loke and Gray weren't stalking Cana and Lucy like creeps, okay?)**

Then, she heard a sound behind her, interrupting her train of thoughts.

She would have passed it on as a squirrel stepping on a twig, but she heard a much louder snap of a twig; one much louder than the others before. She wondered if her paranoia was right - someone was watching her. It was as if this snap was intended to be louder than the others so it could get her attention.

She turned around hesitantly, only to meet two figures. A young female girl and a young woman. The girl seemed to be no more than fourteen years of age, while the woman looked like she was in her mid-twenties; but that was probably due to her lipstick and menacing glare.

The girl had short pink hair and wore a blood red cloak with battle garments. She had these small, golden wing-like things sprouting from the sides of her hair. The woman wore battle armour and had long, black hair. She had the brightest, richest shade of red lipstick covering her lips that gave her an older look as stated before.

The two looked like wizards, but not from Fairytail. This was obvious to Lucy. She knew everyone who came to the island, and those not chosen would not come to interrupt the trials. This clearly marked them as intruders and as a possible threat. Lucy didn't know of anyone who would come to Tenrou. She doubted that the were passing by for a chat.

The two both looked at her, and put terror into the blonde's eyes as they smirked menacingly. So these were the people following her. They didn't look that friendly.

"A Fairy? What a surprise, correct Meredy?" said the woman sarcastically, gesturing lowly to the youngest, which Lucy implied as Meredy.

"This place is swarming with them, Ultear. But, at least we get some fun while we are on this pathetic island." the girl named Merely said quite cruelly, implying the woman's name to be Ultear.

"Meredy, I'm on a important mission. You can take this Fairy can't you?" Ultear asked, through she knew her answer.

"Of course. Leave me with her, and she'll be begging on her knees soon enough!" Meredy cunningly responded as she prepared a spell.

"Have fun." Ultear said before slowly disappearing from sight as she walked into the deep forest, leaving the two girls to themselves.

"Now, shall we get started?" Meredy asked, smirking evilly, her spell prepared.

Lucy looked at her. It became so hard to think, and soon enough, she only had one thought crossing her mind. She had to win. She had no idea who these people were, but she intended to find out. All she knew was that they invaded the island during S-Class trials, and that they are hostile.

'They could have done something to Cana! That's why she must have not been near me when I woke up! Why was I even fricken asleep?!' She thought, frustrated.

She pushed her thoughts aside, and prepared to fight against the pink haired wizard before her.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Chapter 2 of _Dark Love_ is out! Hope you like it! If you read my previous versions before this one, you'd see a huge difference. My last ones weren't more than 500 words. This chapter is over 1k! But you probably want to read now, so on with the chapter!)**

Chapter 2: Lucy Versus Meredy!

Lucy stared at her opponent with devotion in her beautiful brown eyes as she held her River of Stars whip in her hand.

The pink haired mage grinned in satisfaction at the sight of the blonde ready to fight, but she was sure that she was still weak. 'Weak blonde.' She thought confidently.

Meredy then attacked as she chanted her spell, aiming at the blonde. "Maguilty Rays!" she yelled as several yellow blades appeared from thin air, and rushed to Lucy.

Lucy immediately dodged, and used her River of Stars whip to catch hold of Meredy's leg, and pulled with swift strength which caused Meredy to fall to the ground with a grunt.

"Now open, Gate of the Scorpion, and Gate of the Golden Bull: Scorpio and Taurus!" Lucy chanted as she held the two golden keys in the air. The golden rays from the two spirits summoning outlined her features, and just for a second...Meredy felt a rush of doubt inside her. She seemed so devoted, so confident under that golden light. The brown eyed blonde even seemed to not care about the fact that the she was trying to make the her suffer. She was unfazed completely. To Meredy it was clear that she was a Celestial mage that was skilled in combat. But Celestial mages were seen as weak, as they appeared helpless without their keys. Then why did she feel so scared; even if it were for just a second?

Instantly, the two called spirits appeared. "Moo, Lucy babe! What can I do for your hot body today?" Taurus said, quickly turning into pervert mode as he swayed around. She knew he was checking her out, like usual.

"Sup, Lucy! How's it going?" Scorpio said with a grin, raising a fist with the 'rock and roll' gesture.

Lucy sighed as she face palmed, but quickly returned into posture. "Focus, Scorpio, Taurus...but I'm doing fine, thank you. I would be appreciated if you guys to created a Sand Storm so you can blind her for a while!" She said to her two friends. Both spirits quickly returned to their posture, but were still positive and in character. Meredy got back up and yelled in return a spell, "Maguilty Sodom!" From the sky came teal blades that ripped through the air like jets.

All dodged, and Scorpio began to shoot Sand Buster towards her, while Taurus swung his axe at her feet. Meredy barely dodged, but she couldn't dodge Taurus' next swing. She fell, and both took the chance to do Sand Storm. Lucy used Spirit Boost to enhance their power. She swung her River of the Stars whip to wrap Meredy in a tight embrace so she couldn't move. The attack hit her full on, doing significant damage. Meredy lay there for a while, panting. She tried to regain her strength, while Lucy felt a bit guilty.

She was about to send both of her spirits back, but someone sent them back for her.

"MAGUILTY SODOM!!" Meredy chanted angrily. The blades were made stronger just enough to send them back forcibly.

"Sorry Lucy babe!" Taurus said before disappearing back to the spirit world along with Scorpio.

Lucy looked surprised, her guilt faltering, but called three other of her spirits.

"Open Gate of the Two Twins, Open Gate of the Archer, and Open Gate of the Maiden: Gemini, Sagittarius, Virgo!"

When Gemini appeared, they automatically duplicated Lucy along with her whip.

Sagittarius prepared his arrows the second he appeared after giving Lucy a bow and a greeting. He then proceeded to wait for the plan, as he saw the threat. All her spirits could feel her distress, and it didn't help when Taurus and Scorpio were taken to recovery quarters. Aquarius was about to open her own gate. She was furious that someone dared to hurt her boyfriend, and she was even more so that Lucy didn't do anything to help him. Scorpio tried to defend his blonde master, but of course Aquarius still argued on.

"Gemini, you and I will fight her from the front, Virgo dig a hole behind her without her noticing, Sagittarius go with Virgo and fight from behind. That could give us an advantage." Lucy telepathically said to the three. It was a new skill she had learned; how to telepathically communicate with her spirits.

Virgo and Sagittarius ran off into the forest, which Meredy thought was stupid since she didn't know the plan.

"Your friends running away? How cowardly! Again, Maguilty Rays!" she called.

Again, came the yellow blades. Lucy and Gemini fought them off with their whips and by dodging, while Meredy kept chanting after chanting. Lucy and Gemini would also use their whips to do damage to her as well.

Farther into the battle, Meredy then felt explosions near her feet and fell. Sagittarius and Virgo were behind her, and attacking from a distance. Virgo was using her chains in a similar way to Lucy and Gemini at a closer proximity than Sagittarius. Now that she had to attack and repel both sides, it was easier to attack the pink haired mage. As Meredy got overwhelmed by the four, she finally used another spell.

Her strongest spell.

"I call for the connecting spell, the spell that makes many into the same pain. A spell unknown and rare, but causes pain for all who are under it's command. I call for Sensory Link!"

Lucy and her spirits looked at her with confused looks as pink rings appeared on all there wrist'.

Their confusion relieved her with satisfaction. "This spell is very powerful. It connects all of you and your senses into one. If I killed one of you, the rest would die with." she explained evilly, glad she gained the upper hand again.

Lucy looked at her spirits, worried for their safety. They looked back at her with the same expression, but they for her's. Even Virgo seemed worried, which was strange for the blunt spirit.

Lucy felt like she couldn't breathe. Her neck ached and scorched. She felt her chest feel tight. What if she hurt any of them? What if she killed them? She didn't want for her friends. She couldn't let that happen. She swallowed.

She finally had the power to say to her opponent, "What do you want?" Meredy smirked at this and said cunningly, "Blondie, all I want is for you to send your spirits back to where they came from. When you do, I'll break the spell and they will be safe. But if you don't, I'll just have to kill one of them." she said with a childish chorus at the end, laughing evilly.

"Lucy," Sagittarius started, trying to reassure and help her. "It's fine," Lucy started, cutting Sagittarius off. She gave them a sad smile. This was for them. She knew that the three wouldn't leave without force, so she had force their gates closed. "Force Gate Closure...Gate of the Two Twins, Gate of the Archer, and Gate of the Maiden. Gemini, Sagittarius, Virgo." She said sadly as she watched her beloved spirits fade away to the Celestial World. At least she knew that they would be safe there. She would do anything to keep them all safe.

"Now, it's time for your punishment. If you resist, I'll just use the spell on someone else. This place is swarming with you insects, after all." Meredy threatened to the blonde. Lucy stood there looking at the ground, fully accepting her fate and let Meredy proceed.

Meredy activated her Maguilty Sodom spell, and aimed towards Lucy. The magic blades cut Lucy. Crimson blood escaped from her cuts freely, staining her body and clothes with it's deep color.

Lucy screamed in pain as she fell to the ground helplessly. Meredy kept using the spell, and it was strong, but Meredy didn't make it strong enough to kill Lucy.

Lucy was badly injured, and couldn't move. Her muscles protested against any movements. The pain was striking, and her cuts burned like molten rock. Her muscles were unable to work. She felt dizzy and the sky seemed to turn yellow. She was losing blood rather quickly. She finally heard Meredy say before she fell unconscious, "You Fairies are pathetic."

 **(A/N: Did you like it? Yes? No? Maybe? IDK! But the ending wasn't supposed to be a cliffhanger, if it looks like one. Also...** **PLEASE READ THIS!!!** **I wanted to know of Lucy should become evil? Like Zeref will be evil, and since she loves him she'll end up joining him or something like that?** **Please let me know about your thoughts. But anyways, bye!)**


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: Wanted to say I'm might change my writing layout to something more professional or such. I saw it in another fanfiction I read, and I liked the way the author organized their chapters. But like I said, this is probable. I might not do for things like habit. On another note, Lucy is finally going to meet Zeref. FINALLY.)

Chapter 3: Stranger

Zeref stared deeply into the calm blue ocean before him.

The wind lightly brushed against his dark, smooth hair. The sun beamed gently on his skin, giving him it's natural warmth with it's warmly colored rays. The waves of the ocean crashed into the warm sand, and splashed a bit onto him. He didn't mind, through.

'It's such a lovely day.' He thought to himself as he lightly gave a smile. He appreciated the beauty of nature in front of him.

It was so nice, and he loved that it was natural. He loved how it developed and changed, and then when winter came they withered asleep. They would be replaced by white snow, and then come back so bright and plentiful in green. How the beauty's would emerge from their sleep to shine once again. The dark mage had always come to appreciation for the beauty of nature, it had always calmed him down and kept him company in his loneliest days. It's calm glare gave him the sense of care, of love. How beautiful life was...

He sat there little longer until he decided to leave back into the forests of Tenroujima. He walked into the forest, examining his surroundings. He wanted to sleep, and searched for a decent patch of grass or so. Sleep had become more of a habit than a hobby for him. Through he told himself it was from simple tiredness, he knew it was to escape the harsh grasp of reality. His frequent schedule of sleeping and looking at the landscapes that the island offered had made him escape most of the truth, but there were nights when not even the darkness would save him. He sighed, thinking that maybe he should settle for the spot he just passed, but he repelled by the thought of being spotted, as it was in a small clearing. Continuing to walk, he stopped rather quickly at the sight that caught his eye quickly.

A girl was laying on the forest floor, completely covered in wounds. Most of them consisted if cuts that spilled deep, red streams of blood into the soaked dirt below. Her clothes were grime, torn and stained by her own flowing blood. Her heart barely was beating blood into her systems, only for it to flow out in streams. Her immense blood loss could lead to death, which was far too soon for the girl as she seemed no older than twenty years of age. Her body was also occasionally dotted by a violet bruise. He was concerned for the girl, even if he kept a expressionless mask on to hide it.

Through in her state, she still seemed beautiful. She looked like she was in a peaceful sleep...wait that's bad! He blushed when he realized that her shirt was torn and showed a bit of cleavage. But he said to stop looking, there were more important things. He wanted to help her, he really did, but his fear held him back as it's hostage. He had to make sure to have full control of his power...and had to be careful not to look at her boobs.

He went to her side and sat down. He began to use a healing spell. A dim glow tinted her skin, and in a flash all her cuts and bruises were healed, not even leaving behind a mark of their previous presence. Then he began to chanted something under his breath. "Blindness..."

(A/N: Makes the victim not recognize the caster and not cause harm to them also. Literally could not think of a good name for the spell, sorry.)

Lucy slowly began to stir from her slumber. She fluttered her eyes open, and was surprised to see someone next to her watch her wake up expectantly. Her head hurt a bit, but she pushed it aside to concentrate on the stranger.

She sat up and looked at him for a few seconds. He looked young, and kind. He had black, silky hair and pale porcelain skin. His eyes were dark, but weren't menacing in the least. His clothes were black just like his hair, but they had golden details here and there. He also wore some type of sash over it all. But the most noticeable thing she found was the silver necklace her wore around his neck.

Finally, she broke the silence. "Who are you?" she asked curiously as she crawled towards the dark mage, arching a eyebrow. Through a dark mage, he actually found this gesture cute.

He blushed at how close she was getting by the passing second, and scooted back a little. Now that she was closer, he could see her appearance more clearly than before. Her eyes were a brilliant brown, and he could see specks of gold in them. Her eyes were perfectly shaded, and the light reflection made them look so pure. Her hair was a defined blonde, but it was highlighted with a natural golden glow. Her skin was clear and seemed as smooth as silk, and it was a beautiful pale shade. She had many pleasing curves from her slim, pinched waist to a busty chest. She was like an angel on Earthland. "I am Zeref. I found you harmed and decided to help you." He said as calmly as possible. Lucy flinched at the sound of his voice. It was rich and deep, but at the same time it was soft and caring. It was like she's ever heard. She was tempted to talk to him more just so she could hear it again, but that would be selfish so she dismissed the idea. She would still talk to him, but not for her own personal gain.

"Oh. Thank you, Zeref." She said in a joyful voice as she smiled at him with smiling eyes. Once again, he found this cute.

He cleared his throat. "May I ask your name, and your doing on this island?" he asked her. He wasn't expecting to see her here.

"Well, my name is Lucy. I came her for the S class trials...but I lost my partner, Cana. I tried to look for her or someone else in the guild. Later on while I was searching I met these girls from another guild. Apparently their here for some important mission. One left while the other attacked me..." she said embarrassed on the last part, knowing that she lost the battle. She didn't lose because she was weak through. She lost because she cared too much.

"I don't know when they invaded, but hopefully the others are fine..." she trailed off sadly.

The Celestial mage drifted off, thinking of her friends. What if there was more members? What if they were hurting her friends right now, making them suffer just the way Meredy did her? What if Meredy was out there, killing them with that spell she had used on her earlier? She had lost her fight, and she let the enemy go. 'How careless can I be? The other could be hurt because if me!' Lucy asked herself mentally.

She looked at the ground, not wanting him to see her as the mess she was at that moment. Everything that has happened impacted her greatly, and all her mixed emotions fought for dominance. She felt so many things to the point that she didn't even know how she felt anymore. Everything was happening too fast, and with it came another emotion. She was frustrated, sad, confused, and so much more. The extreme pressure of losing her friends and another guild invading took it's toll on her. Cana was missing, and she doesn't know if she's okay or not. Lucy doesn't know if the others are fine, or if their being beaten to the ground. She didn't know. All she could do was hope, but she was running out of hope.

Zeref noticed her change of mood. "Lucy, are you okay?" he asked her softly, but knew the answer, whether he received it or not.

"I...I d-don't kn-know...I'm n-not. I just...I just can't deal with this anymore! It's just that everything is happening so fast, and I don't know what to do...not that I could do anything...that girl said it herself...I'm pathetic..." Lucy said in a devastated tone, her voice becoming inaudible by the second but he could still hear her.

She then felt tears slowly run down her cheeks like gentle waterfalls. She kept her head low, a shadow covering her eyes as well as her bangs. She felt embarrassed to cry in front of him. A boy she just met was seeing her cry like a weak, depressed person.

Zeref looked at her, feeling bad for her. He knew he couldn't just leave her like that. She was devastated, in a loss of hope. No one was ever there for him. Who would he be to do the same?

"Lucy..." he said softly once again. She quickly began to wipe her tears. "I'm sorry, Zeref. I'll stop..." she said. She was sure he felt uncomfortable like this, and she didn't want him to feel like that. She wanted him to be there, she wanted some company even if it meant she had to hide her feelings.

"No," he stated simply.

His voice was bold and full of power, but it didn't scare her. It somewhat inspired her. She looked up at him, surprised at his sudden change of moods, "you are frustrated, confused, sad, and even more. You have a lot going on, and all you can do is cry. So...keep crying. I'll stay here with you, no matter how long it takes. I'll be here for you, Lucy. So don't feel embarrassed. Okay?" He said while he was smiling to her. It was a small, light smile, but Lucy saw it as a smile that could surpass a god's.

She felt her cheeks burn, and her eyes water once again and flush her cheek. His words touched her in a way nothing else has. She began to cry again. Usually if you were to cry, you'd be told to stop. Even if it was from someone you loved. Zeref saw it as hiding everything and bottling it up inside because that person doesn't want you to unleash it as tears. He wanted Lucy to cry to feel relieved, not pressured. Between her sobs, she said, "Thank you...so much, Zeref." He only gave a another small smile, and whispered,

"Anything, Lucy."

It was starting to get dark. The sun was setting brightly in the sky. The sky was painted with orange and pink, while purple and black started to appear at the top of the canvas. Lucy had shed every tear she had in her by now, and she felt very relieved just as Zeref wanted her to feel. She looked up, and just like he had said, he was still there; sitting right across from her just like before. She blushed, and then asked "How long has it been?"

"Two hours." he said simply. She was shocked, not only because she cried for that long, but also because he was there for her the entire time.

"I'm sorry you had to hear me for that long." she said smiling warmly with a pearl of sweat. He smiled, too. He was glad that she was hopeful again, and that a radiant smile highlighted her graced face.

He gave a small smile and said, "It was the least I could do."

"You're too nice." she said, giggling. He just stood silent, but continued to smile.

She then turned her head to the lowering sun. "It's getting late..." she said lowly.

"Then shouldn't you be going?" he said sadly. "Yeah..." she said folding her arms childishly. He laughed a little due to this and said, "Then go. It'll be okay."

She stood up, and smiled at him. "It was really nice meeting you, Zeref. Hopefully I'll see you again. Please take care, okay?"

He nodded his head and said warmly, "I hope I see you again, too, Lucy. But promise me that you won't get hurt again."

She smiled at him and said, "I promise. Goodbye."

He then watched her disappear into the thick woods of Tenrou Island like an angel into the heavens. He blushed, and with a smiled softly at her retreating figure. He whispered under his breath without even realizing it,

"I really do hope I see you again."

(A/N: Was that good...? I don't know, but I hope you like the new, new version of the third chapter of Dark Love! I keep in rewriting this, I really need to stop. Blerp! But anyways, hope your having a great day! Thank you for reading this. Also I asked a question about the story. Should Lucy become evil and join Zeref when his evil self is revealed. If so, I promise to make it good. I already have ideas! So please tell me! Anyways, hope you liked it, and goodbye!)


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter. Also, I have a question I need to ask of you for the future of the story. If Zeref's cruel side was ever to surface, and stay permanent, should Lucy leave the guild to be with him; even if it meant that she too, along with her spirits, would become wicked also? And would they return to Alvarez, and start a war against Fiore? I have some ideas if you agree with this, or just agree with a portion of the idea. Please tell me in a review, or personally message, or PM, me to speak your thoughts. Your preferences could greatly effect the story.)

Chapter 4: Ultear Milkovich

It was the next day, and Lucy walked around the forest looking for her friends once more. Her feet ached rather too harshly for her taste, and she was also hungry. She had no doubts that if she used any magic power at all, she would fall into the hands of unconsciousness. Even she would be satisfied with something small, like an apple for example.

She wished this island wasn't so big, she wished that she would have been smarter--because at that second a plan popped into her head.

She felt so idiotic for not thinking about it before, and maybe the saying that blondes were dumb applied to her at the moment.

(A/N: I don't want anyone to feel offended, I only added that for entertainment and chapter extending purposes. I'm deeply sorry if I offended anyone in any such ways or forms, I know how it feels to be judged by common word.)

She reached into her pouch that of course had her keys, and pulled out a certain silver key. She extended her arm in the air, and began to chant as she felt her magic energy surround her in a golden light. It made her blonde hair look golden, and her eyes shine a honey color.

"Open Gate of the Compass, Pyxis!" Lucy said, and her magic seized as her cute little compass spirit, Pyxis had appeared. She sighed, feeling tired just by summoning him. She felt lucky that she hadn't collapsed due to it.

He jumped around happily, and Lucy couldn't help but smile at his cuteness. She took note of the ice cream he had, and that meant he was with Plue once again. Plue and Pyxis were very close friends, which made them such a cute pair of spirits.

"Hello, Pyxis! How are you doing?" Lucy asked, titling her head a little as she smiled at her cute spirit.

"Wah wah!" He exclaimed as he began to do a little dance. If this continued for too long, Lucy would surely be found dead in the hand of his cuteness.

"That's great! You and Plue are having fun, huh?"

"Wah!"

"I'm sorry I had to interrupt, but I wanted to ask if you minded doing me a favor?"

"Wah?"

"Well, you see, I've been separated from my partner, and I was wondering if you could use Aura Target to find the closest member of Fairytail."

(A/N: Aura Target is basically where Pyxis can sense any friendly magic auras from at least sixty miles away. When he has found a friendly magic aura, he can make a visible trail or use his compass to point in the direction. The usage of the spell takes no longer than two minutes.)

"Wah!" He exclaimed, agreeing to her request. He closed his eyes and began to concentrate. It only took him a few seconds before he finished, and transparent red trail appeared. When finished, he took a lick of his ice cream cone, which was vanilla flavored.

"Thank you so much, Pyxis! I'm so proud of you!" She said as she hugged him. Aura Target was a new spell Pyxis had learned, and Lucy was so proud of him. The blonde even went as far as throwing a party as a celebration. All her spirits were there of course, and even some she didn't recognized somehow joined in, but she didn't mind. They all had a great time, and even Aquarius seemed to be pleased. They said their goodbyes, and Lucy promised to visit soon. She closed his gate and began to follow the trail of red magic.

The sun was bright as usual and she was tired of walking for what seemed like forever.

Lucy sat down with her back on the trunk of a tree. The trail never seemed to end, and she hoped that the trail was altering closer to her position.

She enjoyed the shade, and summoned one of her spirits. A zodiac to be exact.

"Open Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!" she summoned, exhausted. Virgo appeared and smiled to her.

"Princess! Thank stars you're not injured! All of your spirits in the celestial world were worried for your safety. Pyxis tried to tell us you were fine, but Loke was about to leave Gray Fullbuster's side and force open his gate to find you. We told him that you might be hurt. The rest of Fairytail know about the invasion." She said smiling.

"That's so sweet, I was worried about you guys too. And really? Woah, tell Loke that I'm seriously fine. But the rest if Fairytail knows, so they'll know to fight." Lucy said with a relieved smile. Loke was a little too over protective sometimes, and she was glad that Taurus didn't have to literally hold him back like those sometimes.

"Of course. Anything else that you could use my assistance for?" Virgo asked Lucy.

"I was wondering if you could get me some purified water. I'm really thirsty, and so hot out here." she said looking up at Virgo.

"It appears that your friend here has acquired some beverages." Virgo said pointing at one of Lucy's guild mates that was behind her Virgo knows how long.

Lucy turned around, and saw Cana. Lucy smiled and got up quickly. "Cana! Where were you?" Cana looked at the blonde with a somewhat worried look, but then turned her head away.

"Looking for you. Plus did you hear? Guild called Gilmore Heart invaded. We need to go and find the others." she said to her avoiding the blonde's gaze.

"Princess has already learned this." Virgo said to Cana blankly. "Okay, but we still need to go." Cana said. Virgo simply nodded and disappeared back to the spirit realm. "Bye, Virgo!" Lucy said as she watched her celestial friend disappear.

"Hey, give me some water, would you?"

Cana and Lucy ran through the forest.

(A/N: If I had a dollar for every time I used "woods," "forest," or "island" in this story, I'd be a millionaire.)

"I think I know where the others are at! Follow me." The addict said to Lucy.

Although Lucy followed Cana, her mind was somewhere else. She was still thinking about yesterday and how crazy it was. Cana continued to run until she felt something hit her in the side. The impact was string enough to send her to the ground in the matter if a moment.

A orb of some sort.

She screamed, and she could tell that a bruise would form sooner or later. She landed, and clutched onto her side in pain. She began to go into a fit of cursing at the sharp pain. "What the hell!" she yelled through her pain.

"Cana!" Lucy yelled as she ran to her aid. She shook off her thoughts, and decided to concentrate on her suddenly wounded friend.

She looked up, and saw the same woman as before. "Ultear!" Lucy yelled with anger. Ultear face went to surprise to anger as well. "I thought Meredy finished you!" she yelled not believing what she was seeing. Lucy knew she had to be careful this time, and she promised Zeref that she wouldn't get hurt again. She was going to keep that promise. "Well she didn't! Open gate of the Ram and Archer, Aries and Sagittarius!" she yelled and appeared her spirits. She took out her River of Stars whip and smirked. "I'm going to do this right this time!" Both spirits nodded to her, and they all smirked. Even Cana did because Ultear was about to get a beating from her blonde friend.

Aries was the first to attack. She created her pink cotton candy, which immediately distracted Ultear. "This is really nice!" Ultear exclaimed, completely distracted by the soft candy that surrounded her. She took a bit in her hand, and stuffed the fluffy food into her mouth. As soon as that piece dissolved in her mouth, she reached for another piece of the candy and ate it as well. "Delicious! You know, I used to dream about being chef when I was younger! Maybe you could tell me your secret?" she said with a cotton candy filled mouth.

"Sorry, but she can't reveal that!" Lucy's voice boldly stated. Then, Lucy broke the candy with the swing of her whip. She then she used it to grab hold of Ultear by the leg, and pulled on it causing her fall on her behind harshly. Sagittarius aimed some explosive arrows and shot then towards the midnight haired woman who dared to hurt his master in anyway. The arrows caused her great pain, but she was relieved from it when Lucy sent a powerful "Lucy Kick" to her head. Ultear fell to the ground defeated. "That was easy..." Cana said as she sat on the ground holding her wound. "Thanks again guys!" Lucy said to her spirits as they disappeared. She then walked to where Ultear was and ripped a piece of her cloak off. She walked back to Cana and wrapped it around her bruising wound. "There." she said smiling when she finished wrapping the piece of cloth around her waist. She helped Cana stand up and they both walked to where the others were.

"You're going to be fine, Cana."

(A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed! Also, I wanted to state that when Aura Target senses a friendly aura, the person who's aura has been pinpointed cannot sense that their magic is being channeled. Only the contracted spirits and the wielder can sense this. Thus, allowing Lucy to see it, but not Cana; who's magic was being targeted. Just a little side note ;). Also, does anyone know where to read Fairytail, as in the manga? I want to download some pictures, and edit them. I love Zerlu, and I honestly think the world is in need of some more. And I'm an picture editor if you didn't know. Don't want to be self promotional, but...if you're interested maybe you can check out my Instagram? Oh wait...you're not interested in trash. Okay...! Anyways, I hope you are having a spectacular day, and liked my poor writing. Next chapter in the works!)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Memorable Night

Lucy and Cana were sitting at Fairytail's camp, inside the infirmary tent. Wendy was next to them, and was healing Cana with her magic as the addict laid on a dark green sleeping bag. "There. You should be fine now." Wendy said to Cana with a smile. "Yeah it feels a lot better now." Cana said while letting go her arm. "Thank you, Wendy." Lucy thanked the young mage, smiling and watched her exit the tent. "So you knew that maniac?" Cana asked Lucy, and she started to drink from a wine bottle from who knows where. "Yeah I met her earlier. She really is a maniac, huh?" Lucy replied, smiling. "Heck yeah. I bet you my wine she's single." Cana said as the two began to laugh cheerfully.

It was about midnight, and she still couldn't find sleep. She kept shifting positions and doing everything she could, but she just couldn't find rest. She looked around and saw that Cana was sleeping. She quietly exited the tent, and found all the other members that were at the camp asleep. She then decided to leave. She silently walked past the sleeping figures, and into the trees. She knew she shouldn't have, but she wanted to get some fresh air. She crept through the forest, and pushed through some bushes; narrowly avoiding high roots. She was going to the beach of the island to enjoy the wonderful view of the moon, ocean, and stars all in one perfect view. She stopped just behind some bushes that stood as a barrier between the beach and forest. She saw someone already there sitting on the sandy beach enjoying the view themselves. She immediately recognized who it was and walked to the familiar person, and gentle smile laced on her lips.

"Zeref."

The dark mage heard a voice behind him call his name, and saw Lucy standing above him giving him her usual warm smile. "Lucy...?" he asked with surprise. It felt like forever since they met in both of their minds, and to see her was both surprising and...relieving. When he saw her, he felt a huge weight taken of his shoulders. A weight he didn't know even existed. It brought up the question of what her presence relieved, and how she did it. He couldn't answer these questions, but it felt nice. She sat down next to him, smiling his way until turning her head to enjoy the night sky before her. They didn't say anything to each other for awhile, and were left with silence. The only thing that could be heard was the calm ocean, and chirp of crickets. It wasn't a awkward silence, it was more of a gentle and soothing one. Finally, Lucy spoke, ending the silence between the two. When she said it she didn't take her eyes of the sky and continued to enjoy it. With a soft voice, she said, "It's really nice to see you again, Zeref." A small and simple sentence, but it still made him smile in return. "You too, Lucy. I missed you...a lot...it's...really nice to see someone with a kind, bright and familiar smile like yours..." he said, tearing his eyes from the view to instead look at her. She turned to him and smiled, and she could see that he truly meant what he said. "Thank you, Zeref. I missed you too. You are so nice...and it's so unbelievable. I've known you for so little time, and I already feel like I've known you forever. Zeref...do you want to be official friends?" she asked him looking straight into his dark, warm eyes with her bright ones. He blushed slightly at her words, and his heart pounded in his chest. No one liked him. Everyone thought he was evil and selfish. The thought of him made everyone disgusted and fearful. She, Lucy Heartfilia, was the only person that saw him as a kind and gentle person. Zeref gave her a bright smile and said, "Of course, Lucy."

Lucy smiled happily to him in return for his positive response. It was at that moment that he realized how beautiful she was. Her long, blonde hair was outlined by the moon, and her eyes seemed to he filled with the same stars that decorated the sky. Her entire figure was outlined by the midnight glow, and she was absolutely gorgeous under it. He blushed, and looked back to the sky.

It was morning, and Zeref woke up sleepily. He rubbed his eyes gently, barely accustoming to the bright rays of the sun. He sat up, and saw that it was morning. He also realized that he had slept on the open beach instead of a secluded area of the forest. He looked to his right, and saw Lucy peacefully sleeping next to him. Her hair spread across the sand like a halo, and her beautiful eyes were closed gently. She was facing him, and smiled in her delightful sleep. She was only about six inches away from him. He blushed, and before he could even think, he said, "I love you..."

He became silent right after, not daring to say another word. He then fully realized what he just said. He slapped his mouth with both his hands. "How dare I." He whispered to himself. He looked at the sleeping angel next to him, and then down to the water of the calm ocean waves. He looked at the water only to see his own reflection. It was sad. "She would never feel the same." He said weakly, trying his best to hold back tears. He had always felt conscious about how he seemed to others for some reason even though he already knew, but no one had ever saw him the way Lucy did and made him feel more insecure about himself. He wasn't saying it was her fault, but merely his desire to become better for her. He felt a tear roll down his cheek, and lightly fall into the ocean. It fell in with a small ripple, and then sunk inside to become one with the ocean. He gave a silent sob, and laid back down onto the sand next to her. He stopped crying momentarily, and looked at her. 'She's was too good for someone as terrible as me.' He thought. He turned around, and rolled over so he was on his side. After a while he heard a soft voice say, "Zeref?"

It was Lucy. She spoke tiredly, but softly, and laid on her side as well so she could see him better. Zeref didn't move at all, but only emotionlessly replied with a dry, "Yeah?"

Lucy noticed his tone and sat up quickly. Her brilliant eyes were confused and wide. It didn't seem normal for her for him to talk like that. His voice always had emotion to it, but now it didn't. His voice...the sound of it hurt her. She wondered if she done something wrong to cause his soft voice to become so dry. "Did I...do something...wrong, Zeref...?" Her voice was soft, but pleading. And with the sound of her voice, a wave of guilt hit him. He felt bad for making her feel like she had done something wrong over something he felt. He felt like his feelings were nothing if I came to Lucy. He sighed heavily, sat up and looked at the warm sand below them. "No...I'm sorry." he apologized, and started to feel fresh tears roll down his face in abundance. Lucy's eyes got even wider as she watched a black aura form around him. It was dark, black aura that seemed deadly as it grew. Zeref wanted to stop crying, but he couldn't. He knew if he got to emotional that he would lose control. He started to shake, and he tugged on his hair to try to stop his magic from releasing itself. He didn't want to be the one to hurt her. The black aura grew larger around him, and Lucy crawled closer to him. It was stupid, she knew; but he was concerning her. "Zeref?" She asked, trying to catch his attention. She stretched a arm to try to touch him, and this successfully got his attention. Zeref looked up to her and noticed he was losing more and more control of himself with the passing second. "Lucy? Lucy! Get away from me!" He yelled, remembering that she was there and that he could hurt her. The power grew, and it was just seconds from hurting her. He needed her to get away from him. "What do you mean?" She asked him, not fully understanding the situation. Even if she didn't, she had enough common sense to know that it wasn't good, but she didn't want to leave him behind. She was scared, and she didn't even know of what. He got closer to her, but not enough that the aura touched her. He stared deep into her eyes. Into those brilliant, brown eyes. Tears still ran down his face like waterfalls, but still his shaking frame whispered to her, "Please, Lucy. Just listen to me. Get away from me."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Hit

Lucy ran through the thick patch of trees, and deeper into the forest of Tenrou Island. She wasn't sure what had caused Zeref's magic to lose control, but she was smart enough to know that he had been unable to keep it under his command. She had taken Zeref's words, and left with them as they strikes fear inside her. He told her to trust him, so she did. She had to trust him. Why wouldn't she? But she hesitated. She didn't want to leave him alone, to conquer his uncontrolled magic on his own. She wanted to be beside him, to help him with his troubles. But when she looked into his eyes, she knew that she couldn't stay. Not for her own sake, but for his. Halfway into the narrow forest she heard a faintly audible explosion behind her ring through the air, but she didn't spare anytime to look behind her to figure out what it was. While she pondered on what it could be, she felt scared. What if Zeref were hurt? Should she continue on to camp, or betray his word in her concern for him? She felt a sudden wave of magic hit her lightly from behind as she began to question her alternatives. Upon contact, she felt automatically weakened by the magic, but she continued to run. It completely drained her of most her energy just by the touch of her skin. How was something she wondered, but she knew that she had more significant issues to focus her attention on. She began to stumble in her steps now, and barely dodged the occasional high roots of trees that stood tall from the ground. Lucy faltered in her steps, and collapsed on the ground like a fallen angel from the heavens. She could hear voices nearby. Fairy Tail. She was so close. She attempted to stand, but failed because the drain of strength due to the wave. How did it make her feel so strained? She grasped onto the small amount of hope that remained within herself, and hoped that her friends would sense her already depleting magic energy. It had seemed that not only did the wave of magic cause lack of physical strength, but magical power and mental functioning as well. She felt drowsy, and her eye lids felt like they had gained weight. She could just barely keep her eyes open, but she refused to close them now when her friends were so close. The magic suddenly started to hurt her with a physical pain at such high levels she had never experienced. It felt like acid was eating her away as she lived, and then blades were forced into her exposed, burning areas. She wished she could have screamed, she wished she could have just relieved herself of her pain even if was by a small portion. But alas, she was too weakened to even do that. It was excruciating. She panted faintly. She tried to undertake the pain, to bear with the torture. How could something so painful emit from Zeref? She clenched her teeth, and her head throbbed as she tried to somehow stop the pain from her motionless figure. She whispered self encouraging words, and desperately tried to surpass the horrible feelings of agonizing pain. Beads of sweat covered her body, and with her remaining energy she pressed her intentions as far as they could go. When she had no remaining energy to keep fighting, she breathed in, exhausted. Then, the burning sensation and cutting of blades stopped, and she could feel nothing except a strange feeling in her chest. However, to her dismay the headache she neared only seemed to increase. Again, she hoped her guild mates would soon find her. She could feel herself shut down, and her eyelids became too heavy to keep open. Her prayers were answered when the voices of the Fairy Tail mages began to near. "Did you guys hear that?" Wendy asked, worried. "Sure did." Natsu replied, and began to sniff the air. "Hey, where's Lucy?" Lisanna questioned, as she noticed the blonde's missing presence. Lisanna sharpened her senses. The had heard the distant explosion, too. But luckily for them, they were not contacted with the harmful magic Lucy was at the moment. "Natsu, Happy! I sense Lucy's magic!" Lisanna exclaimed before running off in a certain direction. She found the Celestial mage just seconds later, and Lisanna began to shake lightly her in concern. "Lucy? Lucy, are you okay? Natsu, come on! She needs help!" Lisanna said. Natsu came quickly, and took in her state. He realized he had no time to spare. He carried Lucy in a bridal style, and took her back to the camp's infirmary along side Lisanna and Happy. Luckily for them, she had only fainted.

She felt herself laying on something soft, and came to realize that she was laying on bed. She could feel the thin sheets that wrapped around her bandaged body on certain places. Gently she fluttered her magnificent eyes open, and took in a deep breath of fresh air. The flaps of the tent entrance were left open. Carefully, she sat up to not hurt her already sore body. She yawned and stretched, but it was a painful procedure for the blonde Celestial mage. She could hear the faint voices of a few guild mates; some becoming more audible. "Don't worry, Mira. I'll see how she is doing." Lisanna's voice assured her sister's concern as her footsteps neared the tent Lucy was resting in. Lucy was lied back down by then, and snuggled into the blanket as she awaited Fairy Tail's youngest Takeover mage's short arrival. In just a matter of seconds, Lisanna appeared at the doorway of the opened tent folds, and smiled at Lucy's figure. Lucy's eyes were closed, but Lisanna knew she was awake. Mostly because she wouldn't stop snuggling in her sheets. "Good morning, Lucy! How do you feel?" Lisanna asked Lucy cheerfully with a bright smile.

"Good morning, Lisanna. I feel fine, but I am a bit sore. Do you know how long I've been sleeping?" Lucy responded with an equally radiant smile. Lisanna thought for just a couple of seconds, and her ocean blue eyes brightened with an answer.

"You've been asleep for two days. Wendy came here awhile ago to check up on you. She said you were fine, you just had a drainage. She said you could have died, but it seems you absorbed the magic that was harming you. You have a black streak in your hair, Lucy." Lisanna explained, and towards the end she handed Lucy a hand mirror that was laying on a table so she could examine herself. Lucy thanked her, and held the mirror in front of herself so she could get a good view of her streak. Lucy silently gasped. There really was a black streak marking just a small fraction of her blonde hair. It was a pure, full streak that was beautifully outstanding. It was very noticeable in the blonde hue of her straightened hair. Then she rendered the strange feeling she felt when she tried to undertake the pain of Zeref's uncontrolled magic. That's when she must have absorbed it, and in return she received the dark streak adorning her hair. She liked it, through. Breaking the silence, Lisanna spoke. "Lucy...do you know exactly what attacked you? You seemed to be the closest one to the source since you were the only one affected..." Lisanna said, her pale eyebrows knitting in concern and curiosity. Now that she thought about it, why was Lucy away from camp? She was at the camp when they had all went to sleep, but she woke up to find her gone. No one else knew where she had went, either. It was only when they had heard an explosion of magic energy when they all were extremely worried for the Celestial mage. When they had found her, she was still in her silk nightgown. Knowing Lucy, she would have changed before leaving so abruptly at least since she planned on coming back. Lisanna wasn't accusing the blonde for any misdoings, she was just merely curious. Why did she leave? She decided not to ponder on it any longer, or ask Lucy. She would mind her own briskness for now. "It's fine, you don't have to answer." Lisanna assured.

Lucy smiled, and then arched an eyebrow. "Hey, where are the others?" She asked, noticing the absence of flying furniture and loud noise that she had become accustomed to. Lisanna giggled. "The quiet is strange, huh? They are finishing up Gilmore Heart while Mira and I stay here to watch over you and camp." She responded. Lucy nodded, and after a while she was left alone with her thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Call it a Journey

It was the next day, and the blonde celestial mage was awakened by someone lightly shaking her shoulder. Lucy wasn't sure if it was the shaking that woke her up, or the heavy stench of alcohol and liquor that burned through the air. "Lucy, wake up!" The voice said. Lucy immediately recognized it as Cana's, which explained the distasteful smell perfectly. She slowly opened her eyes, and was faced by the brown haired card mage. Behind her she could see Gray and Wendy, both seeming genuine. "Five more hours..." The blonde said sleepily, turning away from Cana. "Lucy you need to wake up! She could hear Wendy say. Lucy sleepily pouted. "Yeah, you boobs queen. And people say five more minutes, not hours." The alcoholic mocked, giving her blonde partner and friend a new nickname; much to Lucy's dismay. "I don't wanna!" She said childishly, pouting as ignored the nickname. Her pout made her look cute. The blonde raised the blanket above her head and wrapped herself in the warm fabric. She cuddled into it, and smiled. For someone sleeping on the ground she sure did seem comfortable. "Lucy, leave this bed right now...or I'll show Gray here your bras and undies!" Cana said wickedly. The blonde's face immediately lit up in embarrassment as did Gray's. Lucy knew that the alcoholic was serious, and she didn't want to pass her boundaries. "What?!" Gray exclaimed, embarrassed. Wendy just fell to the ground chibi style out of shear embarrassment. "Fine...! You evil Cana!" She said, slowly rising from her peaceful slumber. She thought she could hear Gray say a 'aww' in a disappointed tone, but she second guessed herself and quickly brushed it off. "We're leaving in a few hours, so you should get ready." Gray said as he walked closer to her sleeping bag along with Wendy. "I need to get ready first." The blonde said, and followed it with pointing towards the exit of the the tent. Cana rolled her eyes, and left after giving the celestial mage a wink. Wendy nodded understandingly, and Gray grinned at the blonde with a slight blush and then followed behind the two girls. Lucy got up, and searched through her few bags for something more casual and simple to wear. She came out of the olive tent twenty minutes later, with a white, strapless top that empathized her curves and chest. A ruffled, black buttoned skirt was around her waist, her belt around it. She wore her black mid-thigh combat boots, and her golden locks was left straight. It was something simple, but did complement her stunning beauty. 'I don't have that much to pack. I should go for a walk! Man Wendy's magic is a blessing!' She thought to herself, and stretched. She felt completely refreshed. While no one was looking, she crept away from camping grounds. She walked away happily, mentally remembering every detail as she walked just in case if she got lost again. She was glad that she would go home. She could balance her self on the cobblestone riverbank again, see the beautiful flowers alined on the towns people's home, and have the delicious scent of pastries in the air. She could walk to the guild again alongside Plue, and he would have a lollipop in his mouth. How much she wanted to go home, but there was something still pulling her ankle. Something, or rather someone, keeping her from wanting to fully leave the island.

Zeref.

The last moments of seeing him weren't so nice. Despite knowing him for so little time, she grew quite fond of the mage she barely knew. She couldn't just leave their relationship to that. It couldn't end like that. She had to find him, figure out some way to see him. Find out a way to always be with him. And that's what she was planning to do. She was filled with determination. Ditching her okay to simply go on a walk, she fully decided to search for him. Her chocolate brown eyes were filled of energy. Her lips curved in a confident smirk. 'I'll find you, Zeref, and then we can be friends...forever!' She said to herself mentally. She began to walk deeper into the forest to begin her self given quest.

(A/N: Sorry this was a short chapter, but the next one will be longer I promise! It's been a while since I last updated this story. I literally forgot to edit this chapter and worked on the next one instead. But then I remembered because there was no chapter seven in my documents. This story feels like it's going too slow. Does it feel like that for you guys, too? I don't know, but I hoped you enjoyed this short chapter. I don't like self promotion, but please follow my instagram. I have the same username, and yes, I do post Zerlu. I make trash picture edits if your into that. Anyways, bye!)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Found

Lucy POV

I've been searching forever! I'm so tired. How long has it been.? I pulled out a lacrima from my pouch, and added a bit of magic energy to power it. Two minutes?! No way! I've been searching longer than that. . .right? Whatever, but I still can't find him. And this island is huge. How am I supposed to find him in a couple of hours? Wahh why are so hard to find, Zeref? I've been looking for you for two pathetic minutes. Sigh.

Normal POV Time Skip

The blonde searched dwelled into the wood, never ceasing. The hot sun beaming on her porcelain skin. "It's so hot put here!" She exclaimed, exhausted. She one hand she held both of her combat boots while she walked around groggily. 'If I knew it was going to be this hot, I would have got some water bottles. Hmph! At least I put sunscreen and deodorant on.' She thought to herself, thing to look at the pros of such a pathetic situation. She felt parched, but still she insisted herself to continue the misery. 'I'm so tired! Maybe I should sit in some shade for a bit.' She spotted a fair place to lie down for a bit, and leaned her back at the base of a tree to enjoy the given shade. 'How long has it been? 40 minutes.'

She sat their for awhile, drowning herself in her own thoughts. Some included the reactions of her friends, but Zeref occupied most of her process. She eventually decided to go back to searching. She went deeper into the forest, and pushed through the occasional bush that happened to be in her way. The trees gathered closer the deeper she entered, giving her shade but engulfing the forest in darkness. Little light passed through the thick leaves, but she could see good enough through. She walked farther, deeper into the wood of Tenroujima. Through she wasn't lost as she knew her way back this time. Searching aimlessly, she saw something that caught her eye. A figure. A figure so noticeable in the sea of green trees. A figure wearing a black cloak accompanied by a pure, white sash, and black, silky hair. His back turned to her, preventing her from seeing his face.

'I found him!' Lucy thought as she mentally squealed. She was relieved. She had a smiled laced on her lips as she ran towards the dark mage. She ran to him like her life depended on it, all her previous thoughts now meaningless to her. She felt the adrenaline run through her system that was fueled by his image, by the desire to be friends with him forever.

"Zeref!" She called as she waved to him, a gracious expression welcoming him. Her eyes were smiling, but she could register the moment of him turning towards her direction. 'Lucy?' He thought to himself, surprised. His dark orbs were wide in shock, his mouth just barely open. "I found you!" She exclaimed as she finally made it to him, and giggled in absolute happiness.

"L-Lucy?" He asked, his expression the same. He had to admit, he did miss her, but he could have hurt her. Did he not hurt her? Why was she here?! What was she doing, running to him with a smile on her face?

 **He was dangerous. He cared too much.**

"W-why are you here?" He asked, chocking as he held back tears. Tears for what he had caused her. He remembered the expression that graced her angelic face when they had last seen each other. She was terrified, not of him, but for his safety. And when he told her to leave, he could tell she hesitated. He knew she didn't want to, but she had to. He didn't want to hurt her.

"I came to see you, and talk! You see, I'm leaving Tenrou Island in a few hours, and I just had to see you. I had to. You're my friend, after all. You are important to me."

She explained to him the entire ordeal, and then later that she wanted to keep in touch with him. And for some reason, he couldn't help but feel. . .heartbroken. Of course he didn't expect her to live on the island, let alone stay for that long, but it still tore through him. He wanted her to stay just a bit longer. He only knew her for a few days, but something about her triggered something inside him. He wasn't sure what it was, but something inside him changed. Something so complex that he couldn't understand. It was like nothing he has ever felt before. "You're leaving. . .? And only in a few hours?" He said in a broken tone.

"Yeah. . .but that's why I came to find you. I wanted to know if you knew a way we could keep in touch! Seeing as it would take awhile to come her on boat." She said kindly, mentally looking at her list of possible ways. She stilled had the same smile as before, and it put him in a bit of ease that she was happy.

The were both sitting on the light grass beneath them, legs crossed, and across from each other by a few inches. He was staring deep into her brown orbs and her in his dark ones. He also thought, and not long after a idea popper into his head. He now smiled, and said, "I may know a way."

"Really?" She asked cheerfully, the smile lacing her lips becoming brighter than before. Her eyes also seemed to glow in joy. His smile also grew. He loved it how she would get animated over every small thing, and how adorably she would express it. He found it cute. "Yeah. I can pass some of my magic to you. I have the power to teleport anywhere I wish. I could give some of that power so you can visit me or I can visit you." He explained softly. At that point, she was more radiant than the sun itself.

"Anything to see you! Thank you so much, Zeref! You're the best!" She agreed immediately, joyous. He in return blushed lightly at her words and said, "Of course, Lucy." Even he could tell that she was eager, and she looked like she had enough happiness to power a city. She even did a mini cheer as she sat. He laid his hand out flat as a black orb surrounded in black mist formed in his open palm. He gestured her to grab it, which she did, and it swirled around her before disappearing entirely. "Woah!" She said, astonished. He just smiled at how cute the blonde was when amazed. "Thanks so much Zeref! I promise to see you tomorrow!" She said as she stood up. He stood up as well, before he felt something embrace him. He looked down and was shocked by the blonde who hugging him. Her arms wrapped gently around his torso, as the side of her face was pressing against it. "I promise." She somewhat repeated silently. He could feel his clothing start to soak, and he faintly registered a sob.

"Lucy." He said gently. He grabbed her by the shoulders, breaking the hug. Her tears were like crystal as they fell to the earth below them. She had tears flowing down her cheeks like rivers. She looked at him silently, his eyes covered by his bangs. "Lucy." He repeated. The sound of his voice saying her name calmed her. His eyes were also covered by a shadow and his dark bangs. Suddenly, he pulled her quickly back into the embrace, holding onto her like if he let go she would disappear from him. And he didn't want that. "Thank you." He whispered into her ear. She wrapped her arms around him again, crying happily. They both enjoyed their moment together, both of them wishing it would last for eternity.

They said their goodbyes and Lucy left back the way she came. It was just a bit dark, and she hoped that no one realized her absence. But the dark mage overlapped those thoughts, and she was happy that he was her friend.

~With Zeref~

He was worried. Extremely. The spells that he had casted on her on their first encounter were about to wear off. Once she had gone back to normal and remembered him as the darkest wizard in history, would she leave him? Would she forget all their precious memories in a second and turn her back on him? Would she? The thoughts scared him beyond compare. What if she did? Or she wouldn't? I really did scare the said to be cruelest mage in the history of Fiore. He ran his fingers through his silky hair in frustration. The spells would wear off in a couple hours. . .plus how is he supposed to explain to her that he used magic on her without her consent? He has never seem the blonde angry, nor did he want to. He could only imagine her wraith. He say great potential in her, and while she seemed weak, she was actually stronger than most realized. I mean the soul purpose of the spells was to protect her, but still! He didn't lie to her through since she never asked about him using a spell on her.

But Lucy was nice. She would give the most rotten person in the world more chances than they deserve. She was understanding, and she always looked at the other side of the story before making a judgement. That was just how Lucy was. 'Well I'll apologize. Through I'm scared, I have to deal with it. But that has to wait until tomorrow, or whenever she comes by.' He thought mentally to himself. He stretched, and laid on the soft forest grass. Usually it poked him and he really hated it, but today it felt comfortable. He let his eyes flutter shut to sleep for awhile. He was too worried these days. Man, did he need to sleep.

~With Lucy, after seeing Zeref, Lucy's POV~

Thankfully no one noticed me when I returned to camp. Through I'm pretty sure they noticed my disappearance. How I'm I going to explain to them that I met someone, and went to go see them? Maybe I just shouldn't tell them, but I need to come up with an elaborate lie. I'm such a bad liar, through. Ahh crap I hear someone coming towards me! I should run back into the tent! Wahh the tent is demolished! Where do I hide now?! Crap, they're behind me! Behind that bush! I quickly ran behind a random bush, trying to hide from the person. Wait a sec, weren't they behind me?! Oh my Fiore they were! They watched me squabble behind this bush like some maniac! I'm ruined! Wait, why am I hiding again? I don't know...oh Fiore now I'm just embarrassing myself. I'm such a dork.

"Lucy. What are you doing running behind a bush like that?" I heard Cana say. "Wait, don't tell me that you have to potty? Or was your skirt about to fall off?" She asked between hiccups. A bottle of wine was in her hand, but she seemed stable. "Wahhh! No! I was just. . .looking for a bug?" I said, not thinking. It's like my mind just stopped working. Wait what? Did I just say a bug. What type of excuse is that Heartfilia! "And why are you looking for a bug?" She asked, confused. "So I can shave it. . .?" WHAT IN THE WORLD BRAIN! TO SHAVE IT? TO SHAVE IT! This is extremely embarrassing. "Are you okay? I think this island is making you crazy. But oh well. At least I have a good story to tell on the way back home. Have fun shaving bugs, you lunatic!" She hollered as she left, clearly amused. Man I'm being weird. Whatever? At least I'll be able to see Zeref tomorrow with some of the magic he let me borrow. Maybe I should get him some food while I'm at it. What does Zeref like to eat? That's a good question maybe. I'll just bring a lot of food from each category. That's going to be hard to make. Oh well! As long as I get to see him, it's okay with me.


End file.
